All live organisms emit energy fields, referred to herein as vital fields, which are characterized by the organic processes that produce or modify them. There is a significant amount of skepticism surrounding vital fields because no known scientific instruments can detect them. The inability to detect, measure, and describe the energy in a vital field is a problem that inhibits human understanding of biological interactions with the environment.
A wave in an energy field is considered to comprise four components—electric, magnetic, gravitational and temporal. The electric, magnetic, and gravitational components are orthogonal to each other. In an electromagnetic wave, the gravitational and temporal components have a static value, and the electric and magnetic components vary inversely. In this context, a static temporal component equates to time moving forward at a constant rate. In contrast, a vital wave is theorized to contain static electric and magnetic components and dynamic temporal and gravitational components. Such a wave is essentially a longitudinal or compression wave in the space-time fabric. Because vital waves do not have a dynamic magnetic component, they do not induce a current in a conductor. Most known devices rely on such induction and is therefore unable to reliably detect the presence of vital waves or measure or describe them scientifically.
Kirlian photography, discovered in the early 20th century, can be considered one of the earliest means of analyzing vital fields. Kirlian photography works by driving a photographic plate at high voltage, with a biological specimen resting on the plate. The resulting image left on the film is consistent with the corona discharge pattern of the specimen. Live specimens tend to show a shimmering coronal effect, whereas dead specimens and inanimate objects exhibit a more uniform pattern. The difference is attributed to the live specimen having at least one vital field. It should be noted, however, that Kirlian photography as an indication of vital fields has been met with skepticism, with the results explained away as errors in the experimental process.
Most vital field detection devices to date have been either a variation of Kirlian high-voltage equipment or low voltage electric field sensors. One device, used to detect pathogens in an organism, places the organism in an electrical field and detects an aura signature of pathogens energized by the field. Another device uses a passive detector that characterizes pulses of charge transfer called charge density pulses through conductive plates placed near the palms of the hands. The decay envelope of the detected pulse train may provide information useful for analysis of the body's chakra regions. However, the data is extracted from a pulse train that does not achieve a steady state, and so the data that can be obtained is limited. Further, the data describing the electric component of present waves would not completely describe the temporogravitational wave because its electric component is static.
Some detectors, such as electrocardiographs and electroencephalographs, analyze alternating current waveforms detected by electrodes placed on the skin of the test subject. One known device uses contacts on the palms and fingers to detect the physiological signals of the human body supposedly associated with auras. Other detectors introduce an electric current into the electrodes, such as with a galvanic skin response and others, which measure the organism's interaction with the introduced current through physical contact between the organism and the detector. Still other devices use capacitance to measure the interaction, but must be placed extremely close to the organism to be effective. Contact and capacitance based devices suffer significant problems with artifacts caused by the proximity.
One device capable of detecting the static magnetic component of a wave is the Superconducting Quantum Interference device, or “SQUID.” SQUIDS are highly sensitive, extremely expensive magnetometers. However, SQUIDS only detect the presence of strong waves. A typical vital field generated by an organism has weak vital waves that SQUIDS cannot detect. Further, SQUIDS do not detect the spectral information needed analyze a vital field.
A detection device that is inexpensive, reliable, and capable of detecting vital fields is needed. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to reliably detect and analyze vital fields. It is a further object that the vital fields be detected with a device that is relatively inexpensive compared to known devices. It is another object of the invention that the device and method of detection reduces unwanted artifacts by not contacting the organism.